After Everything
by Lautari
Summary: "After everything, Nat..." he looked down. "One day you're going to realize your devotion to me isn't some debt you think you owe."


_Just another little snippet that came to mind to add to my Avengers series. Please enjoy and review!_

00000000000000000000

"What did Loki do to you?"

Natasha swallowed. _He saw into my soul. _"He didn't…I just…"

"Natasha…"

The Black Widow clasped her hands in front of her as if it gave her strength and stared ahead. "I've been compromised," she said simply. "I've got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."

The disappointment on Clint's face was visible. "After everything, Nat…." He looked down. "One day you're going to realize your devotion to me isn't some debt you think you owe."

00000000000000000000

After _everything,_ she sought him out. Tony had fallen from the sky, but it was Clint that she called for in the rubble and haze of dust. When she heard him reply with the nickname only he was allowed to use, she started blindly stumbling over brick and rock to where he stood. She stopped in front of him and they stared at each other for a full second before she asked, "Are you okay?"

Clint grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, exhausted. "We just survived the end of the world, Nat," he wheezed. "We can hug."

She breathed him in and without realizing it, her lips found his but pulled away quickly as he continued to lean into it. She pressed her forehead against his and cupped his face in her hands. "I've come close to losing you too much this week," she whispered not looking him in the eyes.

"Nat…"

She cut him off with a chaste kiss to his forehead. "Let's go find the others. I think Tony said something about shawarma."

00000000000000000000

Natasha knew he was there before she saw or heard him. Stark Tower was dark and quiet from everybody retiring to their rooms, but Clint had always been nocturnal. She usually slept well knowing he was keeping watch at some point during the night. She felt him creep down from the loft in her room where he had "nested" as Tony called it, and slip into bed behind her. He knew she was awake because he spoke quietly. "After _everything_ we've been through lately, Nat. How can you refuse to look me in the eye?" He tugged on her. "Turn around and look at me, Natasha."

Slowly, she rolled over but would only stare at his bare chest. An angry red mark ran down his sternum and she traced it lightly with her fingertips. Clint would never allow SHIELD to heal his scars. Each one had a story, some she knew. They served as reminders, and she knew this new one would stay fresh with him for a long time.

Clint inhaled sharply at her touch and grabbed her fingers. "Look me in the eyes." She lifted her eyes and he smiled and fingered her red hair. "I remember it was so long when we met."

_I remember your body not having so many scars. _Natasha wanted to scream at the sight of them.

"I know you're The Black Widow," he continued. "But the Black Widow does not kiss. Ever. That was you, Natasha. The Black Widow and Natasha are not the same."

"Is that how you saw me when you were sent to kill me?"

"I've always seen you." He leaned in to kiss her but she hesitated and it was enough to send him to the other side of the bed. "Damn it, Natasha." He sat up and threw his legs off the bed and dropped his head into his hands. "What is it?" he growled, raking his fingers through his hair.

Natasha sat up behind him and laid her cheek against the back of his shoulder. It was moments like this that gave Clint pause. Seeing her curled up in bed with a sheet clutched to her chest made him forget she was an assassin. "Don't go," she whispered. "You're my best friend."

"What do we know about best friends?" Clint asked over his shoulder.

"Enough to chase you around the world and face death to bring you back to me."

He read her "I love you" between the lines. They would probably never be able to say it; but they showed it in the way they took care of each other. That was enough….with their lives, it had to be. "Okay," he said, turning to face her and push her back against the bed. "Best friends."


End file.
